Historias paralelas
by shakary
Summary: Pequeños relatos de un capítulo, que son paralelos a "Los asesinos de Arles", que corresponden a cortes que he tenido que hacer y que me parece que se sostienen solas como historia.
1. La caja de los tesoros

**La caja de los tesoros**

El atardecer de aquel caluroso día de verano, caía perezoso sobre el recinto sagrado. Los caballeros y aprendices daban fin al extenuante entrenamiento diario, para retirarse a sus aposentos privados a terminar con la faena, mientras que algunos rezagados se quedaban a disfrutar de la naturaleza que rodeba el Santuario, bañada con las luces del ocaso.

Una mujer sentada sobre una piedra, se refrescaba mojando su largo y hermoso cabello oscuro con el agua del manantial que tenía al frente. La imagen era digna de un cuadro, la chica de curvas discretas, pero cuyo cuerpo evidenciaba los resultados de un disciplinado trabajo físico, parecía al contraluz, una sirena que descansaba sobre la roca acicalándose de forma coqueta.

Mientras tanto un chiquitín de unos tres años miraba la escena como si de lo más sublime se tratara.

-Es tan…bonita –decía el pequeño de cabellos lila, dejando escapar un largo suspiro- se padece a mi mamá, papá me enseñó una foto.

-Huele a flores blancas –decía Shaka distraído en otra cosa, por variar, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- ¿cómo se lo quitamos?

-Las flores se llaman _fasmín* _–contestaba el pelila, saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ¿qué le quieres quitar?

-Quiero su aroma…me acuerdo del te que nos da tu hermano.

-¿Para qué, Shaka?

-Dijimos que guardaríamos en la cajita lo que más nos gusta, quiero su olor, me gusta –el rubio seguía tratando de atrapar mariposas amarillas, sin ver a su amigo al hablarle.

-Mmmmm…ella no cabe en la caja…

-No la quiero a ella, quiero su olor.

-Pero si la metemos a ella en la caja, los dos tendlremos lo que queremos –decía decidido el pelilila cruzando los brazos con seguridad- Ahora ¿cómo la hacemos pequeña?

-La..desibratamos…-contestaba con tranquilidad Shaka.

-¿Y eso qué simifica?

-Le quitamos el agua –seguía el rubio dejando desatendidas a sus mariposas amarillas- lo leí en un libro…

-Entonces tenemos que decirle que no se ponga más agua!

Un carraspeo y una voz interrumpió a los pequeños en sus profundas cavilaciones, haciendo que se respingaran del susto.

-¡Hola!

Frente a ellos, se encontraba la amazona que los niños estaban espiando, y que era la causa de su discusión. La chica sonreía dulcemente, al tiempo que se agachaba para estar a la altura de los pequeñitos.

-Me sorprendieron sin máscara, pilluelos…

Los dos chiquitines conocían lo que aquello significaba para una amazona, así que pensando en lo peor, a los dos se les aguaron de inmediato los ojos.

-¿Nos vas a matar? –preguntó Mu, a punto de soltar el llanto. Al ver la reacción de su amiguito, Shaka lo abrazó protegiéndolo y dijo a la muchacha, quien los veía con unos ojos que dejaban ver toda la ternura que le despertaba la escena de los niños.

-La idea de desibratarte fue mía, deja que él se valla –y se volvió hacia Mu- no te pleocupes Mu, yo te cuido.

-Nooo pequeñitos, no les voy a hacer daño…todo lo contrario –decía acariciándoles el cabello- si tuvieran edad suficiente, no dudaría en amarlos porque son lo más hermoso que he visto, pero como no es así vamos a olvidar que esto pasó…¿trato hecho?

Mu asintió haciendo pucheritos, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del rubio, quien tenía una gran determinación en la mirada, al ver a la chica.

-De hecho –prosiguió la chica, tocándole la punta de la nariz a Shaka con el índice, logrando que éste relajara el semblante- me siento muy halagada de que hayan sido ustedes dos los hombres que vieron mi rostro…les aseguro que soy muy afortunada por ello…ahora ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes?

Los chiquitines se respingaron, cambiando la expresión de angustia por una de alegría y se volvieron a ver con una mirada cómplice…

* * *

Cerca de la alcoba del Santo Patriarca, dos pequeñitos, se encontraban entretenidos decorando una caja de madera, la cual le había servido en otros tiempos a un pintor como recipiente para guardar sus herramientas de trabajo.

Los niños, de expresivas miradas, tenían a su lado gran cantidad de materiales que habían recogido en todo el santuario; hojas otoñales, conchas pequeñas, pinturas, pegamento y bellotas. Con sus manitas habían hecho hermosas formas de colores con pigmentos acrílicos y sobre ellas pegaron algunos de los objetos que encontraron por allí y que les pareció bonito incluirlos en su original decoración.

-Shaka, recuerda no ensuciar los tesorlos… -Mu advertía a su amigo, quien estaba muy emocionado con la pintura. El pequeño lemuriano, al ver al rubio tan expresivo, decidió cambiar de lugar los preciados objetos a uno resguardado del ataque de creatividad del otro.

Dentro del grupo de tesoros, se encontraba un enorme escarabajo verde, que buscaba la escapatoria con desesperación, una rosa azul del jardín de la doceava casa, un mechón de cabello oscuro atado con una cinta rosa y una fotografía de la amazona de Corona.

Un hombre muy alto, que vestía una túnica negra y con los bucles de su largo cabello plateado cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda, se acercó a los niños y se quitó la máscara de metal y el yelmo que escondían sus hermosos rasgos. Con una mirada llena de ternura se agachó para observar el trabajo de los pequeñitos, uno de ellos, el de cabellos lilas, corrió hacia el mayor para darle un abrazo.

-¡Padre!

-Hola mi pequeño Mu... -dijo correspondiendo el cariño de su hijito y se volvió al otro niño- Shaka ven a darle un abrazo a tu Patriarca, no te hagas el desentendido conmigo.

Shaka estaba demasiado entretenido estampando con gran fuerza sus manitas llenas de pintura de colores en la tapa de la caja de madera, como para advertir la entrada del mayor, definitivamente era más interesante lo que hacía, al verle imitó al lemurianito y se lanzó a los brazos del ariano, provocando carcajadas de este último al caer sentado, cuando recibió los afectos de los dos pequeños.

Por supuesto que el futuro caballerito de virgo no se lavó las manos antes de abrazar a su Santidad.

Al ver que su cara y su preciosa túnica se convirtieron de repente en un improvisado lienzo, el Patriarca se echó a reír de nuevo ante la congoja evidente en los ojitos del rubio, los cuales de pronto se tornaron acuosos.

-Perdón, señor -dijo Shaka en un puchero.

-No te preocupes hijito, ya estaba vieja, de todos modos -espetó el mayor en referencia a la túnica- ahora va a servir para hacerles delantales a todos ustedes para cuando tengan estas explosiones creativas –terminó, observando las ropas manchadas de los niños.

Para Shion, el momento más gratificante de la jornada, era cuando estaba libre para sentarse con sus niños dorados, y los pequeños le mostraban lo qué hacían o jugaban con él, mientras que los mayores charlaban de todas las cosas que les eran importantes. Así olvidaba las tensiones propias del patriarcado y además se daba cuenta de cuánto iban creciendo.

-¿Tú también tienes un cofle de tesoros, maestro?

-Sí Shaka, algo así.

-¿Dónde lo escondes padre?

-Aquí -dijo el Patriarca tocando su pecho.

-¿Y qué guardas adentro? –decía Mu tocando con un dedo el pecho del mayor.

-Guardo lo que más quiero.

-Uhhh...y ¿qué es lo que más quieres?

-A mis niñitos dorados.

* * *

_Un poco tierna, yo sé, pero aquí se las dejo, se agradecen mucho los comentarios…un abrazo_

_*Jazmín, un niño de tres años normalmente no habla bien, es español tienen problemas con las "r" intercaladas y los diptongos, por eso lo que parecen en general faltas de ortografía._


	2. De galletas y máscaras

******Nota obligatoria:** los personajes de Saint Seiya desgraciadamente no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al ingenio de un señor llamado Masami Kurumada, no gano ni un cinco (así decimos en CR) con esto.

**De galletas y máscaras**

Pocas eran las fiestas que se celebraban en el Santuario de Atena, al menos con tanto entusiasmo como el cumpleaños del Santo Patriarca. Este festejo era tan importante, que los caballeros que se encontraban en campos de entrenamiento fuera de Grecia, viajaban hasta el recinto principal para participar tanto de la actividad como de los preparativos.

Ese año era especial, ya que se presentarían oficialmente a Saga y Aiorios como caballeros dorados de Géminis y Sagitario respectivamente y Shion estaba orgulloso de que ambos hubieran pasado sus pruebas, por supuesto que en el fondo estaba más que feliz por el logro de su hijo mayor.

Para ese año habían acordado que los aprendices dorados colaboraran también como todos los demás en los preparativos, ya que todos pasaban ya los cinco años, así que tenían edad suficiente para ayudar. Conociendo la facilidad con que estos pequeños se metían en problemas, los dorados mayores decidieron asignarles una tarea sencilla; los niños serían los encargados de preparar las galletas que servirían de postre para la sobremesa de la comida principal.

Cuando ya los mayores habían definido qué hacer, se dirigieron al pueblo a comprar lo necesario para la preparación del dulce favorito del Patriarca.

-No sé Lucca...esto me da mala espina...

-Vamos Amadeo, confía en ellos...será como ponerlos a jugar con arcilla, además a Shion le encantan las galletas...vas a ver que le gustará mucho que los niños se las preparen, será un lindo gesto.

-Bien franchute, que la diosa te escuche y nos ampare de cualquier peligro...

-Amadeo...qué dramático eres...-contestó Régulus, mientras buscaba trocitos de chocolate oscuro en el estante del puesto donde se encontraban comprando- son solo una jauría de mocosos endemoniados, igual que todos los demás...

-Bien sabes que ellos no son iguales a los demás, que yo sepa ningún niño es capaz de congelarte o mandarte a un infierno a los cinco años de edad -contestó Amadeo casi escandalizado...

Lucca y Régulus soltaron la risa a la vez, Amadeo solía ser tan histriónico en sus discursos que parecía más bien estar declamando.

-Todo saldrá bien pez...no te preocupes...no nos matarán...después de todo son sólo galletas...qué podría salir mal?

* * *

**Dos horas después en la décima casa**

-MILO!... deja de lanzarle harina a Kamus! -gritaba el joven Shura persiguiendo al pequeño escorpión por la nave central de su templo.

-Él comenzó... me congeló el cabello...

-Kamus...podrías colaborar por favor -decía exasperado el español.

-Estoy aburrido...quiero hacer galletas -contestó el francesito enojado.

Shura tomó a los dos niños de la mano y se dirigió a la cocina, donde los demás se encargaban de medir los ingredientes y batir las pastas para la preparación de las galletas para Shion.

-Cuando mides la harina tienes que quitarle toda la que se sale del borde de la taza con la espátula, así -explicaba pacientemente Saga a Shaka, quien para variar, hacía las cosas a su manera. El pequeñito tiraba tan fuerte de la espátula que terminó bañando en harina a Aioria, quien se encontraba a su lado tratando de cernir los ingredientes secos.

-Es increíble Saga, no hay delantal que valga -suspiraba resignado Aiorios mirando a Mu, cuyo cabello había dejado de ser lila claro para cambiar a color café chocolate en polvo -ahora además de ayudar al pobre Shura a reconstruir lo que quede de su cocina, vamos a tener que bañarlos...

-No te preocupes, Kanon ayudará... anda un poco sensible con lo de mi ordenamiento, pero aquí entre nos...papá está buscando una forma de...

-No vamos a terminar a tiempo la decoración con faroles de las doce casas, esto se está complicando mucho -interrumpía con aire de desesperación Shura acomodando a Kamus y a Milo donde pudieran estar separados- Kami...tu vas a darle color a los glaseados y tú bichín medirás las pasas y los pedacitos de chocolate...Angello qué haces?- gritaba escandalizado el español mientras veía al pequeño cáncer alentar a Aldebarán para que probara lo que estaba dentro del tazón de la batidora, a la vez que se preparaba para accionarla con una risilla maliciosa en los labios.

-Soy mayor, puedo usar la batidora...-refunfuñó en aprendiz de cáncer.

-La batidora solo la usa Aiorios, punto.

-Saga!

-¿Si Kris?

-Las mías se quedan pegadas en la mesa...-decía en un puchero el pequeño, mientras veía con tristeza como sus galletas cortadas a la perfección se despedazaban al tratar de pasarlas a la bandeja.

-Tienes que echarle harina a la mesa -intervino Mu, muy serio- eso me lo dijo mi hermano.

El futuro Aphrodite lo vio con cara de no entender lo que decía el lemurianito, quien se encontraba muy concentrado partiendo la mantequilla en trocitos, parado encima de un banco.

-Mu tiene razón Kris, antes de extender la masa con el rodillo, le pones harina a la superficie, además -dijo Saga levantando al pequeño- te aseguro que estarás más cómodo sobre una silla, apenas si asomas la cabeza por encima de la mesa- terminó riendo el géminis.

-Ya soy grande...

-Si claro -contestó el mayor colocando al niño sobre una silla muy a costa de él- digamos...que eres... menos pequeño...

-Kris -dijo Milo acercándose al peliceleste, mientras le acariciaba el cabello toscamente- ¿por qué no vas a bailar la Zorba* con nosotros en la fiesta? ¿todavía estás enfermo?

El pequeño piscis solo bajo la mirada, mientras trataba de arrancar las galletas de la mesa y prefirió no contestarle.

-Milo! -le rezongó Angello, parándose en medio de sus dos compañeritos- eso no te importa...

-Saga ¿Kris no baila porque tenía palitos en las piernas? -preguntó Mu curioso.

-Ya niños...tema cerrado...¿está bien? por ahora solo vamos a hacer galletas y si él no baila...es... porque no se sabe los pasos...¿listo?

-Yo tampoco me los sé y tengo que bailar, no es justo -se defendió Aldaberán.

-Shaka los hace al revés -intervino Mu, con los ojitos abiertos a más no poder- y va a bailar...

El pequeño aprendiz de piscis, se bajó de la silla con dificultad y salió renqueando de la cocina sin decir nada, entonces Saga y Aiorios se volvieron a ver con tristeza, pero prefirieron no intervenir para no hacerlo sentir peor.

* * *

**Casa de piscis, un rato después**

El el doceavo templo, los caballeros mayores de Piscis, Cáncer y Acuario, se encargaban junto con Kanon, de la organización del almuerzo de cumpleaños que se iba a llevar a cabo en Rodorio y para el cual se había invitado a todos los habitantes del pueblo, así que sentados en el suelo en la sala, rodeados de papeles y listas, trataban de asignar tareas entre los pueblerinos para que todo saliera de la mejor forma, para esa hora se habían dado cuenta de que la misión era titánica, faltaba solo un día y estaban a punto de sucumbir a la desesperación.

Amadeo estaba a punto de gritar, cuando vio entrar lentamente a su niño bañado en harina y chocolate en polvo, el chiquitín solamente saludó sin volver a verlos y entró en su habitación sin dar más explicaciones, pero para su maestro era fácil leerlo, estaba triste, conocía esa miradita.

-Deberías ir a hablar con él -sugirió Lucca a su amigo.

-Creéme amigo, te aseguro que es mejor dejarlo solo, lo conozco, en un rato iré a acompañarlo.

* * *

**Casa de capricornio**

El azul del cielo había dado paso a los bellos tonos del atardecer de la primavera y la tremenda tarea de la preparación de las galletas con los aspirantes dorados, estaba en la etapa final. Para entonces la cocina de Shura era algo parecido a un campo después de la batalla y los tres muchachos mayores estaban tan agotados que dejaron a los chicos decorar las galletas a su gusto.

-¿Qué dibujas Mu? -preguntaba Shaka, cuyas creaciones eran todas elefantes verdes.

-Como mi papá es aries, entonces estoy haciendo carneritos...

-Mu los carneritos son blancos...no amarillos -intervino Kamus muy serio.

-Son carneritos dorados...-contestó sabiamente el lemurianito.

-Ohhh...qué genial!

-Y tú Angello, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿eso es un muñeco deforme? -reía Aioria, quien ante tal comentario, despertó la curiosidad de los otros pequeños que iniciaron una hondonada de burlas...los niños suelen ser muy crueles.

-A ustedes no les importa insectos -contestaba de forma grosera el niño- esta galleta no es para el Patriarca.

-¿Entonces para quién es? -insistió el leoncito.

-Es un secreto...y no se los voy a contar...

-Qué malo eres Angello! -reprochaba Milo.

-Sí -respondió sacando la lengua el niño cáncer- así soy yo y ustedes son muy...muy... enanos...

-Ya chicos -regañaba débilmente Saga tirado en una silla cercana, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza- por favor...basta de peleas...

-Él empezó...

-Sí Kami, pero no sigan ustedes...en serio...a manera de súplica...apresúrense para limpiar, bañarlos y terminar con esto.

* * *

**Casa de Piscis**

-Hola -decía Amadeo abriendo una endija en la habitación de su pequeño aprendiz, dispuesto a entablar una conversación con él- te traje leche con canela y un emparedado.

-Gracias maestro -dijo el niño incorporándose en la cama donde estaba acostado recortando cerca de un cuaderno de dibujo, junto con un puñado de crayolas, tijeras y goma esparcidos sobre el edredón.

-¿Podemos hablar mientras comes? -dijo el mayor poniendo una bandeja al lado del niño, cuya carita daba claras señales de llanto.

-Sí señor -respondió el pequeño tomando la jarra con leche.

-¿Pasó algo en la fábrica de galletas?

El niño respondió negativamente con la cabeza, mientras le daba un mordisco al emparedado, ese gesto significaba todo lo contrario.

-Mmmm...y...¿qué haces?

-Una máscara.

-Valla...qué bonita...y ¿por qué una máscara?

-Para ponérmela mañana en el festejo.

El mayor se quedó extrañado con la respuesta del niño y quiso seguir averiguando.

-Pero...¿se van a disfrazar o algo así?

-No, solo yo, no quiero que me vean.

-Pero no deberías ocultarte, no tienes por qué.

-No le caigo bien a los otros niños...y la gente me ve raro...

Amadeo suspiró resignado, sabía que iba a a ser difícil sacar a su niño adelante después de lo que le pasó, pero no iba a rendirse.

-Mmm...está muy bonita, una máscara roja...

-Sí, como la del cuento que nos leíste.

-Ahh, el de Allan Poe*...

-Sí, a Angello y a mi nos gustó mucho...

-Cierto...bueno...Angello y tú comparten cosas que les gustan...pueden ser amigos.

El chiquillo asintió débilmente con la cabecita, mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche, en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, Amadeo se apresuró a abrir y se encontró en el umbral al aspirante de Cáncer, viendo apenado hacia el suelo.

-Mira...que coincidencia, estábamos hablando de ti Angello.

El chiquillo volvió a ver al rubio y se sonrojó, al ver éste que el niño no hacía por hablar o moverse le preguntó -y...¿como quedaron las galletas?

-Bien, señor...accidentadas pero bien -contestó el niño haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza- ¿puedo ver a Kris?

-Sí claro, hijo... ¿quieres leche y emparedado?

-Sí, señor, gracias.

El maestro prefirió retirarse para dejar a los niños conversar a solas, sabía que no había mejor remedio para la tristeza que la compañía de un amigo y a pesar de que mucha gente en el Santuario rechazaba a Angello por sus malas maneras, él siempre había pensado que era un buen niño, solamente que copió algunas conductas de su maestro Régulus, quien era uno de las personas más allegadas a él y quien, a pesar de parecer algo trastornado, en el fondo era una gran persona.

-Hola Kris...¿ya estás menos triste?

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

-Te traje un regalo...oye ¿qué estas haciendo?

-Gracias...es una máscara como la del cuento, para ponérmela mañana...

-Valla...esté genial...como la muerte que entra al palacio y nadie se da cuenta y...todos se mueren al final...

Angello le entregó una bolsita al pequeño peliceleste y se sentó en la cama a probarse la máscara feliz, mientras su amiguito abría el paquete. Al sacar el contenido, el niño piscis abrió sus expresivos ojitos y empezó a revisar el regalo. En sus manos tenía algo parecido a un muñeco de gengibre, pero con partes hechas de todas las masas de las galletas, con glaseado blanco tenía dibujados unos rasgos tristes y algo parecido a unas costuras por todo el cuerpo...era como un monstruo Frankestein.

-Ese eres tú -dijo Angello con la máscara puesta- a como te conocí, pero en el fondo eras más sabroso que los demás porque tenías todos esos sabores -y bajando la voz a un débil murmullo, como si los escucharan siguió- solo que los ellos no lo sabían...y ahora eres así -dijo el niño mayor tomando la galleta y volviéndola en las manos del más pequeño. Al otro lado y pegado con crema de chocolate, había un muñequito de galleta de mantequilla, decorado con muchos detalles bonitos hechos con glaseado de todos colores, incluyendo una especie de rizos color celeste en la cabeza y una gran sonrisa.

-Eres bonito de nuevo -dijo Angello sonrojado- no tienes que usar máscara...aunque la que hiciste está genial!

El pequeño peliceleste se quedó mirando ambas galletas y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a su amiguito, quien se quedó paralizado.

-Gracias...Angello...ya no me voy a poner la máscara...

-¿Ahh no?

-No...te la regalo...te queda mejor a ti...

-Valla...muchas gracias... ahora soy la Máscara de la Muerte Roja! -dijo el niño parándose de la cama e inflando el pecho logrando sacarle más de una carcajada al menor- que me teman todos en la fiesta...porque me voy a vengar!

* * *

Horas después, cuando ya Angello se había marchado, Amadeo arropaba a su aprendiz en la cama, mientras el niño no paraba de hablar del regalo que le hiciera el pequeño cáncer y de lo bien que la había pasado con él.

Amadeo sonrió satisfecho y miró al niño dulcemente.

_-Ves Kris, no hay nada como un mejor amigo..._

* * *

_Este es otro shot para esta colección, espero les guste, un abrazo_

_*La Máscara de la Muerte Roja de Edgar Allan Poe, es un cuento._


End file.
